Study Date
by Writer25
Summary: Edd has his girlfriend Marie over for a little study date and very little studying is done. Unrelated Oneshot. My first lemon so please be nice.


"The interactions, reactions, and transformations that are studied in chemistry are usually the result of interactions between atoms, leading to rearrangements of the chemical bonds which hold atoms together," Double D mumbled reading out loud from his textbook.

"Such behaviors are studied in a chemistry laboratory. The chemistry laboratory stereotypically uses various forms of laboratory glassware. However glassware is not... glassware is not...eh hem...glassware is not... Marie!" Edd set down his textbook with an aggravated air. "I find it impossible to concentrate with you blowing on my ear like that."

"Oh, don't play muffin," Marie cooed sitting next to him on the floor. "You know you like it. If you didn't you wouldn't be blushing so hard."

Double D looked away in embarrassment but couldn't stop his neck and face from heating up. They were sitting in his living room with their backs to the couch with various books and notebooks on the floor around them.

"Besides," Marie leaned towards him again. "We're on a date remember?"

"A study date," Edd clarified. "I told you I had an AP Chemistry assignment due soon and I know you have some school assignments as well, so I thought that we could study together. Thus strengthening both our relationship and our minds."

Marie rolled her eyes and starting to caress the back of his neck with her finger tips making him shiver. Even though he tried to bury his face back into his textbook he couldn't help but close his eyes and enjoy her tender caresses. When he felt her breath on his ear though he jumped up.

"Marie!"

Marie laughed and patted the floor next to her. "Come sit down next to me, sweetheart."

"Promise to keep your hands to yourself?" Double D mumbled.

Marie gave him her wicked smile. "Nope."

Double D sighed in exasperation but couldn't resist sitting next to his beloved. They started dating their freshman year of high school and two years later they were still going strong. Strong enough that Edd could very well believe he would marry her one day. Of course any wedding plans would have to wait until after high school, college, and maybe a year or two in a professional job. The only catch to their relationship though, was that Marie's love for bestowing physical affection had only grown over the years. The only difference was that he was starting to enjoy them; he just wished she picked more appropriate times for it though.

So even though he knew they both could use the study time and all Marie wanted to do was cuddle, he knew he couldn't resist sitting next to her. Sure enough as soon as he sat next to her she leaned against him and started to nuzzle his neck.

"Now," she breathed sending shivers down his spine again. "What should we study next?"

"Well," Double D snaked an arm around her waist and gave her a gentle squeeze. "We could study for one of your classes. How's English class going?"

"It's whatevs. We have to pick a poem to read and analyze it." Marie smiled up at him. "Wanna read the one I picked?"

"Of course turtle dove, I'd love to."

Marie handed him one of her tattered notebooks and he started to read out loud.

"you are the one  
i am lit for.  
Come with your rod  
that twists  
and is a serpent.  
i am the bush.  
i am burning  
i am not consumed."

"Oh, my..." Double D felt his face heat up again as he reread the words she had scrawled on the paper.

"Like it?" She whispered seductively. "It's by Lucille Clifton. I picked it because it made me think of you."

"I-I can s-see why it would." Double D gulped nervously. "Marie, perhaps a small study break is in order?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Marie smirked and crawled into his lap.

Edd gently put the notebook to the side gathered her in for a chaste kiss. He always liked to start things out slowly so he could savor the taste of her mouth and her warmth in his arms, but as usual Marie was impatient. With a small giggle she flicked her tongue against his before sliding it fully into his mouth. He accepted it with a small sigh of content and massaged her lower back with his fingertips.

His pulse pounded in his ears as Marie leaned away for a moment and peeled off her shirt, leaving her in an orange and black striped bra. Even though he mentally tried to restrain himself from blatantly staring at her, he couldn't stop his fingers from running from her neck to her sternum over and over again in an endless tender caress.

"Oh, Eddward." She moaned softly. "I love you."

"And I you, Marie." He whispered back feeling his own need start to grow.

He secured her leg over his waist and carefully maneuvered so that she was laying underneath him. He held himself over her for a moment, just to stare at her flushed and still smirking face. She giggled before pushing into a sitting position so she could ease his shirt off. He shoved her back down playfully and gently placed a hand on her throat pretending to pin her down. Although he knew Marie loved to play rough he wasn't quite comfortable with any type of physical violence that might hurt her, playful or not.

With chuckle Marie gently rubbed her knee against his crotch, reminding him of his ache for her. He moved his hand down to knead her breast while he latched on to her neck. She moaned softly and worked to get his pants off, leaving him in just his boxers. Without any preamble or warning Marie pressed her hand against the bulge and starting rubbing it intently making him moan out loud.

"Body of a woman, white hills, white thighs,  
you look like a world, lying in surrender.  
My rough peasant's body digs in you  
and makes the son leap from the depth of the earth." He whispered.

Double D whispered and felt electricity shoot throughout his body even as he unbuttoned her jeans and slid his fingers insider her blue and green panties.

"I was lone like a tunnel. The birds fled from me,  
and nigh swamped me with its crushing invasion.  
To survive myself I forged you like a weapon,  
like an arrow in my bow, a stone in my sling." He practically moaned in her ear.

His fingers found their goal, already moist and eager for his ministrations. He traced the outer edges of her most guarded secret earning a frustrated whimper from his lover's lips.

"But the hour of vengeance falls, and I love you.  
Body of skin, of moss, of eager and firm milk.  
Oh the goblets of the breast! Oh the eyes of absence!  
Oh the roses of the pubis! Oh your voice, slow and sad!" He continued to whisper.

Her grip on his tightened and her massage intensified making him sees started behind his eyes. He rewarded her by finally letting his fingers enter her, causing her to moan loudly and thrust her hips upwards. He pumped his fingers in and out of her, stowing up every whimper, moan, and coo she made for his memories later.

She released him only to grab the back of his neck and brought him down for a searing kiss as she practically screamed into his mouth. He pulled back from her slowly withdrawing his fingers and smiled as she came down from the high he gave her.

"Body of my woman, I will persist in your grace.  
My thirst, my boundless desire, my shifting road!  
Dark river-beds where the eternal thirst flows  
and weariness follows, and the infinite ache." Double D whispered planting a loving kiss on her forehead.

Marie smiled at him and brushed some hair out of one of her eyes. "I like that poem. Where's it from?"

"Pablo Neruda." He smiled and sat up to start putting his clothes on again. "I was reading 20th century poetry when I found it. It made me think of you, Marie."

Marie smiled at him and kissed him on the forehead.

"You rock my world, you know that?" she whispered.

"Yes," He smiled back. "And you rule mine."


End file.
